LoveD
by sakura-hinata12
Summary: Maryse monarca de las divas,enamorada de John cena, Michelle Mcool mejor amiga de Maryse enamorada de Randy orton, lo se pesimo sumamary pero no se me ocurrio mas u.u


**Hiii aqui estoi presentado mi nueva historia, la subo aqui por qe he tenido varias criticas de que esta muy buena mi historia ^^ jeje, los personajes han sido modificados por mii, pero no me pertenecen u.u (lastimosamente) amm sin mas que decir comenzemos:::**

**Lunes para muchas personas el dia en que todavía sigue la fiesta, para otros trabajo, pero bueno vamos a centrarnos en otra cosa, Raw la marca roja hoy estaba de fiesta junto con Smackdown se celebraban 900 episodios algo épico, todos los luchadores y divas estaban presentes lo que prometia ser un show fantástico.**

/ en algún camerino estaba John Morrison preparándose para su pelea contra Sheamus/

/entra Maryse/

Maryse: ola jomo n_n

Morrison:jee ola ryse ^o^

Maryse:preparándote para tu pelea?

Morrison: ah sii espero y me valla bien- dijo preocupado

Maryse: vamos jomo te va a ir bien ten confianza sii?

Morrison: oh bueno en ese caso tendre confianza jejeje

Maryse: vez por eso me muero por tii jajajaja

Morrison: 0iiee no juegues conmigo,, o si noo,, te hare cosquillas-dijo John para acercar a maryse hacia el y hacerle cosquillas

Maryse: jajajaj por..favoor…jajajaj…waaa…cosquillas…nooo jajajaja

Michelle: ejeeem interrumpoo algo picarones eee jaja

Maryse: 0.o claro que nooo jhejhejhe como crees

Morrison: siii interrumpes algo Michelle juum ¬¬-dijo John que aun no soltaba a maryse y en lugar de soltarla acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de maryse(en mii fiic ellos son mejores amigo)

Michelle: jaja muy gracioso John, 0ie necesito a maryse un rato, recuerda que tenemos una pelea con melina y tamina

Maryse: oh sii melina esta resentida conmigo por qe le quite el titulo de las divas ¬¬

Morrison: no te preocupes shika de seguro les va a ir bien

Michelle: gracias John, bueno nos vemos, vamos maryse, hasta luego John

Maryse: suerte en tu pelea jomo ^^

Morrison: igual nena n_n

/ con John cena y randy orton /

Randy: hey cena

John: siiii jhejhejhe- dijo añiñadamente

Randy: dios que raro eres…¬¬ de igual bueno aun sigues en Nexus?

John: ni me recuerdes randy, estoy arto de wade y de nexus ¬¬

Orton: y como vas con tu ya sabes quien?

Cena: ehh? Tu ya sabes quien? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre 0.o

Orton: de maryse, jodeeer ¬¬

Cena: ella no me gusta ¬¬

Orton: sii clar0oo

Cena: y a tii como te va con Michelle?

Orton: ella no me gusta ¬¬

Cena: aja, como digas

Orton: hmm ¬¬-dijo para salir por la puerta(ni modo qe por la ventana)

Cena: oiiee no me dejes ablando soloo, hieres mis sentimientos T.T

/en el ring-side/

Suena la música de maryse, sale Michelle mcool junto con la campeona maryse, saludan a los fans y hacen su entrada para la música y empieza la de melina(en mi fiic melina sale de villana), sale tamina junto con melina quienes realizan su entrada mientras el publico se dividia algunos las abucheaban otros les aplaudían. Suena la campana y comienza la lucha, Michelle esta dentro del ring junto con tamina, la toma del cuello y le hace una quebradora, tamina se recupera y la manda a la esquina de melina, ella aprovecha la descuidada del referi y golpea a Michelle, maryse trata de ayudar a Michelle pero al referi le prohibió meterse al ring, Michelle trata de llegar a la esquina de maryse el publico la alienta, tamina trata de impedir que llegue al relevo pero falla, entra maryse enojada y dispuesta a golpear a cualquiera, le aplica una quebradora pero aun no esta satisfecha, asi que le aplico un DDT a tamina, cuando estaba por realizar la cuenta de 3, melina se mete ilegalmente y golpea a maryse dejándola lastimada,

Melina:esto te pasa por quitarme el titulo jaja-

Michelle arremete contra ella dejándola inconciente…. Maryse un poco recuperada toma a tamina y le aplica una plancha dándole vuelta y girando por el air, la recostó y el referi inicio la cuenta de 3, ganando el equipo de maryse y michelle n_n.

/ en otro lugar/

Había un hombre mirando como cierta diva levantaba su cinturón

¿-…..?: maryse como quisiera abrazarte ahora mismo T.T

Wade: heyy cena que estas aciendo aquí no deberías traerme mi café eh?

Cena: debería?

Wade: claro, al menos que qieras ser despedido jaja

Cena: de acuerdo ya vuelvo….

/escondida estaba…../

…..:pronto John….pronto seras miiio…jajaja

**Continuara….**

**Espero que les haiga gustado jejeje, soy primeriza en esto n_n**


End file.
